Pink and Peach Christmas
by Hitomeyu
Summary: During winter, where most of the people celebrate a generic holiday, Natsuki and Sayori met up coincidentally. They enjoyed the Christmas night to give one another a "Christmas spirit".


It was a Christmas Evening, everything was as cold as everyone expected in the winter breeze. People snuggled ever closer to their fireplaces embracing the warmth of the fire. Bells were ringing in celebration of the season's snowfall, Christmas carols sang outside in harmony, and people walked around with thick clothes. Just like Sayori who seemed always in a red coat that reached her knees, a Santa hat newly afforded from the nearby store, thick winter mittens, and paired with black knee socks that went down towards her brown boots.

She walked with an enthusiastic nature eagerly wanting to see the other members of the literature club. Unfortunately, she knew she wouldn't be able to see them right now because it was Christmas eve since everyone seemed to be with their families. She sighed out a frosty breath that blew in the air. "Nothing to worry abー" Sayori shook her head as she came to a collision with someone almost the same size as her.

"H-heeey! Watch where you're going." Sayori heard an assertive voice in front of her. She opened her eyes and she was pinning down a pink haired girl that had red ribbons that tied her hair into twin tails. "Oh! Good evening, Natsuki." Sayori smiled at her and stood up awkwardly with her. Natsuki had a brown coat that paired with brown boots and a knee socks, and of course thick mittens to protect her hands from the cold.

"Oh… geee…" Natsuki shivered crossing her arms resisting the cold from getting into her. "Don't worry, Natsuki~!" Sayori hugged her tight and said "You'll be warm once you come in contact with me." She smiled at her making her feel abashed. Natsuki mumbled "It's not like I needed it." however she wasn't honest of her feelings and just burrowed her face into Sayori's chest. Sayori's smile was so sisterly to Natsuki. "Alright… Oh! Do you want to go to the festival with me?"

"Y-yeah… we sh—aaacchoo~" Before she finished her sentence she sneezed away from Sayori. She looked back and realized that Sayori was concerned of her state and she was rather angst about it. "Oh no… you shouldn't worry about it." Even if Natsuki already stated that she was fine, she could still see the persistence in Sayori's eyes to take care of her. She grabbed her by the hand and walked the snowy street that left their trails of footsteps.

"You know… you don't have to do this." Natsuki assured her situation to Sayori. "The literature club is my family, and I say we should know how to take care of each other especially during Christmas." She smiled brightly at her, suddenly making Natsuki turn away with a flustered face. "You're so persistent." Natsuki pouted while muttering indistinctly. Sayori didn't catch what Natsuki said so she still dragged her along the street.

Once they reached Sayori's house, she swung her door open and insisted Natsuki to enter her humble abode. "Is it really okay to go inside?" Natsuki, rather fidgeting, hesitated to enter her house. "If you won't go inside, your cold will get worse" "No, it won't." Natsuki snapped at her sniffing and wiping her nose with a pink handkerchief that had cat faces in it. Sayori pouted. "Fffiineee~" Natsuki entered persuaded by Sayori's demands. "Sorry for intruding." Natsuki, not forgetting her manners, took off her shoes out in the entrance and proceeded in her socks. The hallway towards Sayori's living room was well lit most especially the living room itself.

Natsuki walked before Sayori when she headed down the living room. "Wow…" Natsuki was surprised how the room was well lit, ornaments were hanging on the Christmas tree that stood in the corner of the room which made a bright atmosphere of the season. She felt a warm sentimental feeling that made her feel welcome inside Sayori's house. "See? You don't have to feel nervous in here. After all, we're alone." Sayori winked at her when she enunciated the final words of her sentence. Natsuki looked at her and immediately wondered what she meant. "Just wait here, Natsuki. I shall ready some hot tea." With the room's heater turned on, Natsuki made her way to a comfy sofa that was placed right in front of the TV. She sat quietly hearing the ambiences that was heard inside the room where she was sitting in. The carols were heard outside however indistinctly.

"It's aaaalll ready~ Natsuki-chaaan~" Sayori returned with two cups of tea which she casually placed on a table in front of Natsuki. "Th-thanks… Sayori… but is it really oka—" Sayori placed her index finger on Natsuki's lips and hushed her as she slowly sat down on the couch beside her. "Your lips are very soft. I really envy you." Sayori sneered with a carefree attitude that was very insensitive to Natsuki. "D-don't say that… Y-you also have soft lips as well… I mean.. Everyone has.. Right?" Natsuki, although honest, hesitated to compliment Sayori's appearance. She switched looks from her to avoid eye contact.

"Hey! Let's play a game." Sayori started to beamed mischievously at her before starting the game. "It'll be 'who has the softer lips?'!" She followed as she giggled. "T-that's a really strange game… I don't think I want to participate in this type of game." "Come onnn~ just stay calm and relax your face." Natsuki's eyes adjusted to the shade as she noticed Sayori's eyes staring at hers, she couldn't look away finally that their eyes intertwined. Sayori leaned ever closer to Natsuki's face, as she sooner realized how much her eyes were gleaming in blue passing through lights and her silky peach hair that was held up by a flamboyant red colored ribbon, eventhough how many times she saw this it was utterly different when she set her gaze upon Sayori. But she covered her face with her hands from Sayori's attempts. Natsuki backed away, "W-w-w-w-whaaat are you doing?!" "Ha? I was just testing if both of our lips are soft." Sayori deceitfully looked around which made her far more confused and suspicious as to what was happening.

"Come on, Natsuki, I know you aren't experienced in this." Sayori grinned at her as she teased her. The words hit Natsuki as if she was still being treated as an inexperienced kid that felt closer to reverse psychology. "I… I'm experienced!" Natsuki, as much as defending herself, she was still doubted by Sayori and was further teased. "Then. Why. Can't. You. Do. It?" Sayori emphasize each word roguishly making Natsuki aggressively snapped at her question. "T-Then! I'm sure you aren't also experienced." Natsuki crossed her arms as if she won the conversation. Sayori, showing a surprised face, slowly sighed and calmly replied. "I guess we're both in the same ship then?" Natsuki released her crossed arms away from a defensive position which her arms were caught in Sayori's, startling her, she was pushed down by Sayori. "S-Sayori? Are you okay?" Natsuki looked at Sayori's eyes which seemed utterly different by the time she was joking. She had an intense expression, almost threatening, as their eyes once caught one another's gazes.

Impossible as she thought it was, Natsuki felt as if she made her angry, unable to ponder further, Sayori yanked herself to her covering both of their lips with a hungry kiss. Half blinded as Natsuki was, she responded with a sudden thought, her mouth was so warm and her lips was soft as it caressed hers. Her hand amiable as it held her flustered cheeks. Her peach hair was smelling of good ambrosia. The seconds of motion was uncontrollable as they tasted one another tentatively with their tongues as she moaned lowly.

Sayori pushed herself away from Natsuki's, breaking a kiss with a string of saliva that connected their mouths as it went apart from one another. She jumped off of her and started pacing her hand back and forth on her shoulders. "I'm sorry I went too far. Maybe if I just…" Sayori was stopped before she stood up when Natuski held her hand. Her looks averting from her, she caught her eyes into hers and she saw desire. Natsuki dragged Sayori back into the position of pinning her down. Her voice as soft as the wind that blew into the cold air… "Can we try it… again?"


End file.
